


The Most Dangerous Mission - Matchmaking Avengers

by titleoftheperaltiagosextape



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Uhm, a lil bit of angst for my bbys but it’s all good in the end, angry black widow, i really tried guys, my writing??, prepare for my shitty writing, that probably needs a warning, they may be ooc at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titleoftheperaltiagosextape/pseuds/titleoftheperaltiagosextape
Summary: This may be the most dangerous mission they’ve ever attempted. There are so many variables to consider. One slip up could cost them their lives.Or; The new additions to the Avengers team ship Steve and Natasha.





	The Most Dangerous Mission - Matchmaking Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a crack fic. I realised while writing the tags. But I’m posting it anyway, bc it’s cute and funny and that’s what I want my writing to be. Enjoy!

Steve ducked swiftly out of the way as another of Wanda’s energy balls flew past him. “Maybe watch out for civilians next time, Wanda. But you’re making progress, well done.”  
The young woman lowered her arms with a proud smile, clearly appreciating the praise.  
“Thank you Captain. I think I’d like to practice controlling my telepathy while I’m in someone’s mind, if you could be my guinea pig?” She replied. Steve considered this as he took a drink of water, before nodding.  
“Of course. Anything to help you improve,” he sat down on the bench. Wanda walked to join him, and turned to face her friend.  
“So what exactly will you be doing in my mind?” Steve asked, looking curious and a little worried. Wanda put her hand on his to reassure him.  
“I won’t do anything, I just want to practice getting information out of someone’s mind. Are you really sure, because I can find someone else….,” Wanda smiled when Steve looked guilty and nodded again. She settled herself on the bench and placed her hands at Steve’s temples.  
_Wanda turned around in a slow circle, trying to figure out where she was. It was a graveyard, but there was no-one about. Suddenly she heard voices, coming from a few metres away. She walked over and hid behind a tree, in case they could see her. She could see Steve talking to Sam, with another, older man walking away behind them. Then Natasha strolled up to the two men. Finally, she was getting somewhere._  
_“Will you do me a favour? Call that nurse,” the spy said, smiling at Steve._  
_“She’s not a nurse.”_  
_“And you’re not a SHIELD agent.” Natasha smirked._  
_“She’s not the one I want to ask out.” Steve said, smirking a little, the shuffling of his feet and small blush to his cheeks betraying his nervousness. Meanwhile, Wanda couldn’t hide her smile. This was the “information” she was looking for._  
_Natasha looked up in shock. Steve was still looking at her with that face. Sam snorted, said “finally” under his breath and walked away to give them some privacy. Wanda coughed to cover her own laugh. Even in Steve’s subconscious, Sam knew the two were meant to be together._  
_Steve took a deep breath and said, “I have loved you from the moment I met you, fought alongside you, worked with you and I have always trusted you with my life. I would do anything for you, and I haven’t felt like this since Peggy. I know that you might not feel the same but I would be happy to just be your friend. As long as I get to have you in my life, I will be content.” He looked up to judge her reaction and was surprised to see tears in her eyes._  
_“I, I don’t know what to say. Steve…, I think I love you too.” Natasha whispered. They each moved towards each other until they were inches apart._  
_“Can I kiss you?”_  
_“Always.”_  
_Wanda turned away, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment. Besides, Sam and Rhodey needed to get on with their parts in the plan._  
Steve opened his eyes to find his female friend staring at him with a poorly concealed smug smile. He frowned, worried about what she could’ve seen in his mind.  
“Don’t worry Captain, I didn’t find anything worth telling the team. Yet.” She winked at him then walked out. Steve stared after her, wondering whether it was worth running after her.  
~  
Natasha was sat in the common area reading a book when she felt a gust of wind pass her. Ah, Pietro must be here. She rolled her eyes.  
“What do you want?” She said, rolling her neck to stretch the muscles. Pietro stopped in front of her, sensing her impatience.  
“I just wanted to know when you and the Captain will finally acknowledge the sexual tension between you two,” he winked. Natasha gave him exactly one second to run before she threw her book at him.  
~  
Steve breathed a sigh of relief as he flopped onto his bed. He had been on edge all day, waiting for Wanda to say something to him or Natasha after her foray into his mind the day before. Plus, he’d spent at least two hours trying to talk Nat out of using her Widow Bites on poor Pietro for some unexplained offence. He couldn’t wait to get into bed.  
Then Vision phased through the wall, making him jump and nearly fall off the bed.  
“I’m sorry Captain Rogers, I did not mean to startle you. I merely wished to ask you a question.” The AI-turned-robot spoke.  
Steve sat upright on the bed and adjusted his shirt. “It’s fine, I was just tired. What do you need?”  
“I was thinking about the concept of love, and was wondering if you could give me some examples of the different types. I understand there is familial, friendship, sexual and romantic but I have never experienced any.” Vision spoke in a neutral tone.  
“Well, familial and friendship are very similar. I haven’t got any biological family left, my mother and father died well before I became Captain America, but I have friends that I consider to be family. Like Bucky, and the Howling Commandos. They were like family to me in the sense that I trusted them completely, and we spent a lot of time together. Now though, I have the Avengers team and I consider you all to be the closest thing I have now that everyone else is gone.” Steve said the last part softly, not wanting Vision to hear.  
The robot tilted his head, seeming to think about what he’d just heard. “And what about romantic and sexual love?”  
At this, Steve couldn’t help blushing a little. “Well, obviously Peggy was the first woman that had feelings for me too. Before the serum no dame wanted to go anywhere near me. Romantic love is different. I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s more distracting. With Peggy, I wanted to be around her all the time. I wanted to spend my life with her and—” Steve cut himself off, not wanting to share that much.  
Excuse me, Captain Rogers, but Mrs Carter cannot be the only woman you have ever loved. Do you have a more recent example?” Vision asked, following the instructions given to him by Wanda. He watched as Steve tried to fight down the blush that now threatened to cover his face.  
“Well, there is someone. But I don’t really want to talk about her,” Steve said, clearly trying to end the conversation. “Is that all you needed, Vision?”  
“Yes, thank you Captain.” He respected the blonde’s wishes and left the room to tell the small group what he had heard.  
~  
Natasha’s auburn hair was tied back for once, as she hit the punching bag. She was still angry with Pietro about the day before, but had to take her frustration out in the gym since Steve stopped her from going after him.  
“Steve stopped you from hurting the speedster then?” She turned to see Rhodey, giving her a knowing look.  
“Yeah, well, he probably doesn’t deserve it. I was just having a rough day,” Natasha took off the gloves and walked over to her friend. He looked concerned and said, “what happened?”  
“I don’t really want to talk about it, seeing as it’s a stupid reason to be stressed.” Rhodey noticed her fists clenching, like she was angry with herself.  
“Are you sure, because I’m a really good listener, and I’ve been Tony’s friend for so long that I’m pretty sure I’ve heard everything that could shock me,” He smiled hopefully. Natasha sighed then sat down.  
“I have been feeling things, things that I shouldn’t be feeling and it’s just not a good time for that to happen. I’ve been spending so much time with him recently and I don’t know if I can hide it much longer.” She suddenly looked worried. “I shouldn’t have told you, you probably know who it is. Please don’t tell anyone, especially not him.” Natasha picked up her water bottle and walked out of the room. Rhodey crossed his arms and smirked. So she thinks he knows who it is, interesting. Now to convince her that she doesn’t need to feel guilty about her feelings.  
~  
Sam walked out of the kitchen to see Steve and Natasha sat on the sofa together, talking. He groaned, these two will be the death of him.  
“Can you guys just admit it already, so we can all move on with our lives?!” He cried. “And yeah, I know that wasn’t the plan,” at this, he looked over at his co-conspirators. “But I’ve known them both longer than you, and they have been dancing around their feelings for too long!”  
The couple had both been staring at Sam during his rant, but as soon as he got to the end, they realised how close they were sitting and moved away quickly. Steve had gone red, and Natasha was looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact.  
“We’ll leave, so you guys can talk,” Wanda said as she ushered the others out of the room.  
“Look, I wasn’t planning on telling you but,” Steve started talking. “I am in love with you, and have been for a while. I don’t expect anything from you, I’m okay with just being your friend. I hope this won’t affect our friendship?” He spoke fast, trying to ignore the blossoming hope.  
Looking up at the woman he loved, she had her head lowered to the floor still and had said nothing. He took that to mean she didn’t return his feelings, so he swallowed the lump in his throat and walked slowly out of the room. Natasha watched him go, wanting to run after him but there were too many things holding her back.  
~  
When Tony turned up to surprise the team, he didn’t expect to see the two team leaders missing. He looked around, not seeing the couple wandering around as they so often were. Just the new Avengers eating in near silence.  
“Okay, what’d I miss?” He said, gesturing with one hand. The team turned to look at him with varying degrees of surprise. Rhodey got up to hug him and as they pulled away from each other, he gave his friend an expectant look.  
“We kinda tried to set Steve and Natasha up, get them to admit their feelings but it backfired because SOMEONE deviated from the plan,” giving Sam a glare as he spoke. “We left them alone to talk but something bad must’ve happened, because Steve looked really sad as he left and Nat hasn’t left her room since.”  
“And when was this clearly disastrous event?” Tony asked, with a hint of a smile.  
Sam helpfully told him “yesterday afternoon.”  
“Of course I’ll help, thank you for asking,” Rhodey went to point out that they didn’t ask, but his friend shushed him and walked off, smirking.  
“So what do we do now?” Pietro questioned, confused as to what had just conspired.  
“See what Tony does, and if it helps. And let’s hope it does, or we’ll all have to deal with an angry Black Widow.” Rhodey responded.  
~  
Tony knocked on Natasha’s door, and was quickly greeted with his friend’s carefully neutral face.  
“Thought I’d stop by, but it turns out my two favourite people are having some problems. Anything I can help out with?” He quipped, trying to break the ice. The woman left the door open and walked over to her bed without saying a word. Tony took the hint and walked in, closing the door behind him.  
“I noticed everyone was talking about me and Steve, but then Sam said this whole thing yesterday about how we have been ignoring our feelings and we should get together which was a lot. Then Steve told me that he really was in love with me, which I had suspected but I didn’t think it was love…” Natasha trailed off, looking overwhelmed. She looked at Tony, but he seemed to be listening without judgement, so she continued. “I didn’t know what to say to that, and I waited too long and now he thinks that I don’t love him but I don’t even know if I do or not and I couldn’t bear to leave my room and have to talk to anyone else.”  
“Okay. You know me, and I’m not good with feelings but you’re my friend and Pep likes you, so I’m gonna try. I know both of you, you work very well together and are very good friends. I know how much the Cap loves you, and he wouldn’t want you to be tearing yourself up over this. But I know that feelings are difficult. Don’t think about love yet, if you’re not ready. But I think that a part of you, at least, wants to be with him. What do you think?” Tony spoke softly, concern in his eyes.  
“I think I do. But how can I tell him that, when yesterday I couldn’t even look him in the eye when he told me he loved me?” Natasha whispered. Tony shrugged.  
“And that is where my wisdom runs out. I can’t do that for you, you’ll have to figure that out. But you always have a friend to talk to, if you need it.” Natasha smiled and said, “you’re talking about Pepper aren’t you?”  
“Who else?” Tony laughed quietly. “I’m gonna go now, got lots to catch up on but let us know how it goes, okay?” He quickly hugged her, then left the room. Natasha sighed and ran her hands down her face, readying herself.  
~  
Steve had been lying on his bed for hours, not moving after using up all his energy breaking every punching bag in the facility. He could barely be bothered to get up that morning, all the memories flooding back and bringing fresh tears to his eyes. He heard someone knock on the door but didn’t even open his eyes, thinking it to be Sam coming to apologise again.  
Then he heard Natasha say softly, “I don’t deserve you.” His eyes flew open and he sat up hurriedly. He looked at the woman in front of him, she was curled in on herself and was wringing her hands. She looked very unlike herself, and he felt guilty for telling her his feelings.  
“I have always been told I have no place in the world. I know now that I do, as an Avenger, but I don’t deserve love. Least of all, from someone as good as you. And it’s not your fault, and I feel so horrible for making you feel like this but I can’t let you be with me when you could be with someone so much better.” Natasha kept her eyes on the carpet rather than look into Steve’s eyes and see the emotion there.  
While the red-haired woman had been speaking, Steve had moved his feet off the bed and was watching her speak. He noticed that she never mentioned her feelings for him, just that she didn’t think she was worth it. He had to change that.  
“And who would be better for me, than the woman who has been by my side since I came out of the ice? The woman who trusted me to save her life, despite her upbringing? The woman who helped me with research to find my best friend, even though he hurt her? You are the only woman who I can see myself with, and I don’t know if I deserve you, but I know that you should be allowed to be happy. So whoever that is, find them,” Steve spoke confidently.  
Natasha moved to sit next to him on the bed, and finally looked him in the eye. “That’s you. I want to be with you.”  
Steve smiled widely and took her hand, “I’m honoured. Really.” They both looked at each other before moving closer. Their first kiss was sweet but passionate.  
“You don’t have to say it back, but…., I love you.” Steve said. Natasha replied by kissing him again with a bright smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, I’m a lonely person who needs gratification lmao  
> Also, the first person to comment will get an extra little scene I wrote that didn’t fit ;-)


End file.
